Kurt's new friend
by MovieGal007
Summary: On a mission to find a new mutant Kurt makes a new friend, and its just what he needs to take his mind of Kitty and Lance...or is it? Warning: This story is unfinished!
1. Chapter 1

**My first X men evolution story. Please don't hate me too much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 1

Kurt sighed softly, trying to hide his frustration and bitter disappointment. From his bedroom window at the mansion he could clearly see his Katzchen, Kitty holding hands with Lance as they came up the drive. It was well past midnight now, herr Logan would certainly give her a talking to in the morning.

Kurt looked sadly over at his bed. The sheets were a tangled mess for no matter how hard he had tried Kurt just could not sleep. Not until his Katzchen was home safe and sound. Why must she torment him so? He tried so hard to please her, make her laugh but he was never good enough. He narrowed his golden orbs at Lance, thankful for the shadows hide him so well. What could she possibly see in him? How many nights had he, the incredible Nightcrawler, soothed her sobbing tears from Lance's mistreatment.

How anyone could stay with someone who abused them was beyond Kurt's comprehension. He had never wanted to stay with those that had abused him as a child. No matter how lonely he was for companionship. Maybe it was a girl thing. He sighed again and turned away from the window as Lance began to grope Kitty good night.

He laid down on his bed face buried in the pillow, he could hear her now. Her soft footsteps walking just past his room to the next one. Oh Why did the Professor torture him so with having Kitty so close? How many nights had he lied awake, listening with his expert hearing, praying for her delicate footsteps to stop outside his door.

He sighed, it really wasn't the Professor's fault. They all live on the same floor. The rooms went boy girl boy girl in hopes they would all learn to respect and tolerate each other. And with the no closed door policy (unless changing or sleeping Alone) that Logan had started no one worried about any bedroom inappropriateness.

Which is why Kitty left the ground with Lance so often. Tears began to well in Kurt's eyes for as much as he loved her Kurt knew.

His Katzchen was no longer pure.

"_Kurt, Kurt wake up."_

"Whaaa?" Kurt said rubbing at his sleepy eyes. His bedside clock glared brightly. 4am. He had only been asleep for about three hours.

"_I'm sorry to awaken you so early Kurt, but a new mutant has just emerged. Please meet the others at the x-jet as soon as you can."_

"Ja, Ja Professor right avey." Kurt stretched. It was always strange hearing the Professor's voice in his head. No matter how may times it happed. It was still strange.

Without bothering to brush out his fur, Kurt grabbed his X-men suit, slipped in on and with a quick "Bamf!" was at the hanger.

"What kept you elf?" Logan spoke gruffly.

"Eh, Sorry herr Logan I..vas..I just..."

"Save it and get on board, we're still waiting on one person." As Logan spoke Kitty quickly made her way towards them, obviously right out of a shower. If she was trying to hide the scent of what she had been doing just a few hours earlier. It didn't work. Logan took one sniff and roughly grabbed her shoulder as she tried to pass him.

"Like hey! That hurts!" Kitty whined.

Logan growled softly, where had he gone wrong. Kitty was turning into a right spoiled brat. "Go back to bed," He growled louder. "You ain't coming this time." he released her and she rubbed her arm glaring at Logan.

"Fine, didn't really want to go anyway." She turned and hurried back the way she came. Logan turned towards Kurt. "You know anything about this elf?"

"N-nein." He said as Logan strolled past him up the gangway.

"Good."

Kurt flopped into one of the last seats of the x-jet and as it took off while Professor X filled them in. It was rare for him to join them on a retrieval mission. That fact alone had the tired Nightcrawler's attention. Also the fact that the Professor had not seemed to notice Kitty's absence. Or maybe Logan had mentally told him.

He hoped Katzchen wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Again I apologies for getting everyone up so early, but this could not wait. About an hour ago Cerebro indicated a class four mutant. One I have never seen before popped up just a few miles out of Alexandria,Virginia. In a highly forested area I must urge caution my X-men. I'm not 100 percent sure what kind of powers we are dealing with yet."

"Professor are you sure were up for a class four?" Evan asked. "There like almost the most powerful right?" Kurt snorted a bit.

Rogue looked over at her brother when he made a sound. Something was clearly bugging him.

"I understand you concern Evan, but I felt no malice from this class four. I am sure once we find her, everything will work out."

"Her?" Scott asked. The Professor smiled to himself. "Yes her, I couldn't get a very clear picture but she's about 15, long brown hair, with shorter bangs that frame her face. Her skin is quite pale and she is small for her age. There was a feeling of confusion and of being lost."

Bobby shook his head. "Professor you just described at least half the girls in the state."

"That may be but hopefully I will be able to pin point her location the closer we get, and we must hurry. I fear Magneto will have the brotherhood mobilized on this as well."

As the x-jet landed with great stealth behind a thick grove of tree the group exited.

"This is the area she was last in." The Professor said after a moment of concentration.

"Alright teams, split up and fan out." Scott ordered in his best team leader voice.

Of course Scoot and Jean paired up, Evans and Bobby, Logan was with the Professor, that just left Kurt with his half sister Rogue. Not that he minded but she had been looking at him funny the whole trip. Once our of ear shot of everyone else, he could take it no longer.

"Vhat? Vaht is it sister?" He asked a bit of tired agitation in his voice.

"Shugar, you've been all down this whole time. Tell me is it about Kitty?" She asked.

"I don't know what your talking about. " Kurt huffed looking away blushing purple on his checks. That sealed it.

"Blue, I've been telling ya and telling ya. She just ain't right for you." Rogue tried but Kurt wasn't listening. "Fine be stubborn but you'll see one day someone's gonna come along and make ya forget all about Katzchen." Rogue used Kurt's pet name for Kitty as emphasis.

A branch snapped to there left as Kurt and Rogue whirled around to face the voice drifting though the trees.

"Ah family troubles? What a joke."

"Ugh, Who invited ya'll here?." Rogue said as Toad and the Blob stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey we came to find the new mutant same as you." Blob said.

"Get her on our side. Hope she's good looking." Toad added.

"Like anyone would go out with you frog boy." Said a new person entering the clearing.

"Pietro." Kurt growled sounding very much like Logan.

"Well well well, three against two. What you gonna do about it?" He taunted.

"I think you mean four against three!" Someone shouted from the other side of the clearing.

Kurt felt a fleeting bit of hope as Bobby and Evan joined them. They could win this now. The fight was going pretty well. Though Kurt was trying to keep and eye on Rogue. He loved his half sister and would protect her. He knew she would resist draining the brotherhood, they were so...icky and after her mental breakdown she tried to avoid touching at all, if she could. Evan shot his spikes at Pietro who made a howling wind force like a mini tornado and tossed them right back at him as well as scattering them. Rogue was right in the way of a long and sharp errant spike.

"Rogue move!" Bobby screamed but it was too late. Teleporting to her Kurt had just enough time to push Rogue out of the way.

He didn't have time to move himself. Kurt let out a scream as the force of the spike tore straight through his stomach and into the tree behind him affectively nailing him to it. His eyes were wide as blood began to drip from his mouth, it was already gushing from his stomach.

"Oh Gawd! Kurt! Kurt!" Rogue screamed falling by her brothers side. The amount of blood and sheer sickness of it all had stopped the fighting as the brotherhood and X-men could only watch.

He couldn't talk as he looked into Rogue's eyes. Everything was getting so dark. He saw a light, a bright silver light, like the moon and star dust behind them all. It came out of the trees an into the clearing moving towards him. On pure instinct he raised his hand out towards the light.

It touched his hand, so warm.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first X men evolution story. Please don't hate me too much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 2

"Oh Gawd! Kurt! Kurt!" Rogue screamed falling by her brothers side. The amount of blood and sheer sickness of it all had stopped the fighting as the brotherhood and X-men could only watch.

He couldn't talk as he looked into Rogue's eyes. Everything was getting so dark. He saw a light, a bright silver light, like the moon and star dust behind them all. It came out of the trees an into the clearing moving towards him. On pure instinct he raised his hand out towards the light.

It touched his hand, so warm. Then everything went black.

The next thing Kurt knew he was awake in the medical wing of the mansion.  
"Wvat... Wvat happened?" He asked softly to the space around him. His shirt was gone and he was only in a pair of boxers. His inducer was also off.

"Ah Kurt, your awake." A voice said coming closer.

"Dr.?" Kurt asked wiping at his sleepy eyes. "Wvat happened to me?"

"You don't recall?" Dr. McCoy asked shining a light into Kurt's eyes.

"Nein..." Kurt thought back and as the memories of last night returned in force he grabbed at his stomach in a panic. "Ja the fight in the woods and the spike, it vent right through." He ran his hands along his body searching for a wound. There was not even a scratch.

"Relax Kurt you're alright. You lost a lot of blood and have been here safely sleeping for a day. Seems the mutant you found has quite the potent healing capabilities. She saved your life Kurt." Dr. McCoy said.

The words hit him hard and Kurt focused thinking back. The strange silver yet gentle light he saw right before...before it went dark. Was she an angel?

Kurt could hardly sit still as herr Doctor finished his medical review. With a clean bill of health he teleported to his room for a shower then off to the kitchen for some grub. He was starving. Turning on his inducer he quickly teleported to the kitchen and right in front of Kitty.

"Like, watch where you're porting to Kurt!" She growled picking up the apple she had dropped and brushing roughly past him.

"Oh Kitty, I'm sorry, it vasn't on purpose." But she refused to listen to his apology, already phasing through the door.

"Don't mind her shugar, she's just mad cuz Logan grounded her." Rogue spoke up from the table. "Hungry Brother?"

"More than you know." He said helping himself to all that was left over from breakfast. "So what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jean asked looking up from her plate. By now the adventure was common knowledge among the students. Kurt shook his head. Evans was the next to speak. "Dude you were like, shiskabob and pinned to that tree, then that girl showed up."

"Girl? Ja, Dr. McCoy said something about a new mutant."

Rogue took a serious look at Kurt. "She saved your life. You would have bled out for sure if she hadn't closed the wound."

"She just appeared all glowing, like a fairy or something right out of the trees." Bobby started. "You should see how pretty she is! So unreal." Kurt mentally noted Jean rolling her eyes at Bobby's praise of the new girl looks. He wondered if Bobby would be talking like that if Jubilee was back from visiting her adopted folks for the week.

Rogue shook her head. "Anyway, you were bleeding so bad and she looked so strange, so quiet we didn't know what to think and she came over and took your hand."

"Then it gets weird man, she goes over to the Blob and convinces him to pull the spike out. Guess she couldn't heal you with it in there. And he does! For some reason he just does what she asks."

"Like mind control?" Kurt asked feeling more and more curious about this glimmering lady.

"No more like, I don't know, like he wanted to help her. Even if he doesn't like us." Rogue tried to explain.

"So he pulled it out and you were just gushing blood man. Next thing we know she puts her hands over your belly and the wound starts to close. You're still unconscious from blood loss when she's done but you're alive." Bobby added watching Kurt cringe slightly.

"Pietro wanted to keep fighting but somehow...she convinced them to go away and they did. She escorted us back to the x-jet and the Professor spoke to her in private. Next thing we know were on our way back here with you...and her in the medical section of the x-jet." Evan smiled.

"Vas she hurt?" Kurt asked, his voice spoke volumes of the concern he had.

"The Professor says healing such a deep wound weakened her so she needed to sleep. She's been sleeping since. He thinks she'll get up today though." Rogue smiled at her healed brother and she was already scheming.

Kurt nodded in agreement as he began to scarf his food down. He would have to thank her for saving him. They were strangers so, she had not had to help him. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Rogue? Vas my inducer...vas it working the whole time? Even when I was bleeding?" He hesitated hoping she wouldn't realize what he was thinking.

"It was darling, but you're gonna have to show her at sometime what you really look like." She took another bit of cereal.

"I vill." He said eating some more pancakes, "But...not right away. I don't want to scare mein Engel."

The day went on like any other Saturday at the mansion. Kurt had thankfully already slept through morning danger room training so that just left a free afternoon. He had wanted to find the girl who saved him but Professor X had found Kurt first and told him to leave her alone to rest just a bit longer. He promised she would be down by dinner and so here he was sitting with the rest of his "family" looking longingly at the empty place across and diagonal from him. The space was right next to Amara who was busy gossiping with Kitty. He had worn his inducer all day just in case he bumped into the new girl. Although not like him it was not enough of a change in behavior to make the other student suspicious.

Herr Logan leaned against the kitchen counter watching the kids eat. He was planning to go out that night and would eat later. Probably something at a sleazy bar. As he was reading the second edition of the evening post he spoke loudly but controlled. "You gonna come in kid? Or hide in the doorway all night?" He shifted the paper in his hands as the table of students went silent looking at the door.

A moment pasted before a shy form peeked around the edge of the door. She hesitated once more before stepping into the light of the doorway. The soft glow of the yellow kitchen enhanced her delicate features. Bobby has been right, there was something almost magical about her. And her shyness was adorable. An instant later Professor X wheeled in behind her.

"Everyone this is Lilac, our newest student. I hope you all will make her feel welcome." A few of the students snickered. Kurt could pick up on there joking. Mostly concerned with her name."Please have a seat and help yourself. I am sure Logan will go over the house rule with you as soon as you are done."

Logan cleared his throat. He had no intention of staying in tonight to go over rules. "Curfew is 10pm and lights out is 10:30pm, Don't leave the grounds without telling an adult where you are heading and we can go over the rest later."

Lilac nodded lowly, almost a short bow. Logan raised a slight eyebrow at this but said nothing. Taking the empty seat by Amara her eyes glanced around the table. Blue eyes met his dark ones. She opened her mouth to address him but before she could make a sound questions were being tossed at her left and right.

"So, like what's your power?" Kitty asked. Lilac tilted her head a bit. "Oh, I'm Kitty by the way."

"Lilac, and I heal people, plants and animals too."

"So what were you doing in that forest? Where are your folks? Also I'm Evan." Evan asked.

Lilac looked confused for a moment. "I don't know and I don't know why I was in the forest. I know I was trying to get away from...something bad... but its all really fuzzy. I had a bad bump on my head and the Professor thinks thats why I don't really remember anything."

"So amnesia then?" Scott asked. That could be difficult to work with training wise.

"Something like that." Lilac finally took a bite to eat. "Wow this is really good. I don't know why but I am so hungry."

Jean laughed a little, "You mean besides being asleep for a day."

Lilac nodded suddenly staring into her fluffy mash potatoes. "I don't know why but food seems to make me remember things but its fuzzy. It happened when Dr. McCoy brought me breakfast this morning too."

"What kind of things?" Rogue asked.

Lilac shrugged. "Don't know but I just feel like this weird association. I can't put my mind around it though." She took another big bite. Logan snorted to himself. Wouldn't surprise him one bit if the kid has been starving. Charles has assured him she was 15 but underdeveloped due to lack of nutrition had currently left her with the body of a younger age. Logan though she looked about 12 anyway. As the conversation lapsed into mindless teenage talk and introduction, Logan quietly slipped out.

"So like maybe you're a vegetarian than. Like me that would be great!" Kitty practically squealed. Kurt resisted covering his ears. Mein Gott, you think one of these days she would recall how much that tone hurt his ears.

"A what?"

"It means you don't eat meat. Oh look Kitty." Bobby teased holding up a slice of ham. "Oink oink! I sure taste great."

"God real mature Bobby!" Kitty huffed standing to leave as Evan and John joined in the oinking. "You're, like, the three morons or something."

Lilac watched the scene before taking a small bite of ham. She chewed it thoughtfully and sighed. "No, I think I like meat." Kurt smiled, a girl after his own heart. He watched her carefully, feeling strangely attached. Lilac was quiet as she ate, preferring to listen to the chatter around her rather than engage in it. Soon most of the students had left the kitchen. Leaving just Kurt, Lilac, Bobby and Jean.

As she finished eating she stood and took the plate to the sink. Directly behind Kurt. This was his chance. He turned in his chair. "Li..."

"Say Lilac, how about I show you the game room? It's a lot of fun." Bobby asked placing an arm over her shoulders. Across the table Jean stifled quickly and Kurt smelt the tiniest twinge of fear from Lilac but it quickly faded.

"No thank you kindly, I am a bit tired and would like to go back to my room. You understand don't you?" The smiled fell from Bobby's face as he let her go.

"Sure, tomorrow than. It's Sunday so I can show you around." He flashed a toothy grin.

"Alright tomorrow then." And with that Lilac left. Bobby soon after heading the other way towards the game room.

"Kurt?" Jean spoke interrupting his thoughts. "You didn't say two words to Lilac all night. You should have at least thanked her or something." Jean scolded him softly.

"Ja I know." with a sudden Bamf! He was gone leaving Jean with her own thoughts.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**My first X men evolution story. Please don't hate me too much. Also I saw a few mistakes last chapter. I will try to be more careful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 3

Kurt rolled over on his bed. It was almost midnight and for the second time that week he could not sleep. He should have said something to Lilac. He should have thanked her. He sat up on his bed, giving up on sleep altogether and walking over to his large window he felt to out of sorts. Catching a glimpse of his reflection he flinched. Mentally he tried to push away this feeling of ugliness as he tried to focus on something else. It was a calm and quiet night outside his window and he opened it softly to breath in the night air.. A warm summer breeze blew across the trees and into his face ruffling his dark hair. He sighed and for a moment he relaxed smelling the scents of summer and trying to be content with his lot in life.

Lilac was just next door. Since Tabitha had joined the brotherhood it had been the only free room. Kurt looked longly at the wall that separated their rooms. He wanted nothing more than to go knock on her door and thank her for saving his life. No, that was a lie, he wanted more, he wanted to be friends...best friends. Or something...he couldn't name what he was feeling inside his heart. Kitty had been his best friend but since she had chosen Lance over him he knew he could never be the same fun friendly Kurt around her. Those days were gone now. He was happy for Kitty, in a way. She was lucky enough to be with the person she wanted to be with.

It just wasn't him.

He felt like crying as he curled up on the window ledge. Once heart breaking sob escaped his lips as he clutched his three finger hands to his face. Why did he have to be so...abnormal?

Knock, knock.

Kurt lifted his face from the window ledge. Had he really heard someone lightly knocking on the door? No, It was his imagination, his deep loneliness was playing trick on his pointed ears. It was late and the mansion was dark and still. All was as it should be. Just as his head was about to hit the ledge again the knock came a second time followed by the softest of whispers.

"May I come in...please?" His golden orbs went wide. That was Lilac! Kurt froze in place. Perhaps if he was quiet she would go back to her room believing him to be asleep. He was in no shape to see her right now. A silent moment past and just as Kurt began to believe she had left his elf shape ears picked up the sound of a hand gently sliding against the wood of his door, almost like a caress.

"Please?" Lilac begged softly through the wood. "Your heart...it breaking and... mine is too... it hurts." Her omission of pain made Kurt get to his feet. Taking his image inducer he carefully turned it on to show him in human "normal boy" form with his pajamas on before opening the door.

For a moment they just look at each other but for with a quick sweep Kurt opened his door allowing her entry. She did so and with such grace Kurt barely saw the hem of her night gown move. Her night gown was so light and airy. Its pale color enhanced by the moonlight coming in from his window.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Lilac asked a bit of hesitation in her voice. Kurt blinked, he had no idea he had been staring. "I...it vas...please have a seat." He offered shutting the door. Thankfully Logan was still out or he would have sniffed out for sure that she was in his room, alone and at night...with the door shut. He watched her cross to where he had just been at the window and settling down she breathed softly. He teleported to her giving a small fright as she yelped and nearly tossed herself back and almost out the open window.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt reached for her arm in an attempt to sooth her but he thought better of it. She would feel his furry hand if he touched her.

"I knew everyone here has a power but...wow! That was so cool! Can you do it again?" Lilac's eyes were wide with wonder and adoration. Much like the eyes of the children he had seen when he preformed in the circus his adoptive mother was apart of. How could the incredible Nightcrawler not comply with such a request.

"Wie sie wollen mein lady*."Kurt smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke only to reappear in an instant on the ceiling. He let go flipping in the air only to vanish and reappear on the bed. He hopped on the bed twice vanishing in an back flip only to tumble across the floor. He heard her laughing and knew he was doing a great job. With one last flip he came before her and bowed as she clapped quietly, trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Danke Engel, but you must hafe come for something other than my circus act ja?" He took a seat next to her.

"Engel?" She asked, he smiled. "Engel means Angel in German. Just a term of endearment. I didn't get a chance at dinner to thank you for saving my life."

She bit her lip, looking away. "That's kind of why I am here. I don't think I healed you right."

"Vhat do you mean?" He asked fear edging into his voice.

She hesitated. "All night...I've...you've...I've felt pain in your heart all night." She looked at him her eyes pleading. "Please if it still hurts I can try to heal you again."

"How could you know how I am feeling?" She reached for his chest but he pulled away. She froze before setting hand back down into her lap.

"Please don't be mad? When I heal someone...I...I link our heartbeats that way the person I am healing stays alive as long as I do. As long as one of our hearts is beating that person has a chance to be healed. But it has a side affect. A sort of deep connection is made, a sensing of the other...but it only lasts a week or so. I promise. Than I won't be able to sense you or you sense me." Lilac finished speaking looking into her hands obviously worried at his reaction to this news.

"That certainly explains a lot." Kurt mumbled recalling his odd feelings all through dinner and this night. "I'm not mad, I couldn't be. Lilac you saved mein life." He knelled before her. "I owe you my life ja?"

"You don't owe me anything I...I wanted to help." She reached for his hand but he drew away again. "Why?" She asked curiously. "Why can't I touch you? Does it upset you that I know your heart? Or are you like Rogue? I was told she's your sister so..."

"Nein...nein...none of those things." He said standing up and walking a few paces away so he was now in front of her. Although she could not see it, his tail was twitching anxiously. He wanted...no needed to show Lilac the real him. But she would scream and be afraid of him like all the rest. Even Scott and Jean had been afraid when they first met. Only his adoptive mother and the Professor had not shown fear at the sight of him.

"Lilac I want to show you the real me. This...watch...make me appear more normal than I truly am." He said as he watched her tilt her head slightly to the right. "But I am afraid you will hate me. I am a monster. Men want to kill me, woman faint at the sight of me...I even make babies cry." She laughed softly and he looked up at her.

"Kurt, I've already seen inside your heart. You're a good person no matter what you look like. I'm not afraid of you." Her eyes seemed to glimmer with promise. Kurt raised his hand, turned off his inducer and closed his eyes.

"Eeeek!"

There is was! The scream he always fear. Now Lilac would try to stay away from him too. He felt like killing himself.

"You're adorable!" Lilac exclaimed.

Kurt snapped his eyes opened at that. Lilac was looking at him with curiosity and...playfulness? Not with fear or loathing.

"V-Vhat?"

**A/N: Please review. * As you wish my lady is what Kurt said in German.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My first X men evolution story. Please don't hate me too much. Also I saw a few mistakes last chapter. I will try to be more careful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 4

"Eeeek!"

There is was! The scream he always feared. Now Lilac would try to stay away from him too. He felt like killing himself.

"You're adorable!" Lilac exclaimed.

Kurt snapped his eyes opened at that. Lilac was looking at him with curiosity and...playfulness? Not with fear or loathing.

"V-Vhat?...Vhat did you say?" Kurt was shocked. Lilac stood and quickly closed the distance between them. She grabbed his hand before he could protest. "Its so soft...and warm. And what a nice shade of blue and your ears! Can I touch them? Pretty please.?" Kurt could hardly process anything she was saying but inclined his head so that she could gently rub the tips of his ears. It felt so good that his tail began to swish happily. At its movements Lilac released her touch on his ears and watch his tail. "Can...can I touch that?"

"Maybe..." he teased with a smile, whipping his tail playfully from left to right as she tried to take a hold of it. "So Lilac...can I touch your ears?" He asked. She stopped trying to grab his tail and looked at him.

"Sure." She smiled and stood still. With great care his three fingered hands reached up and touched her pale ears as he stroked behind her ears she began to laugh softly. He stopped looking into her eyes. His golden orbs were like liquid gold. Lilac could have downed in them.

"I'm sorry, your fur...tickles." He smiled cunningly at her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Lilac shivered from a feeling she had no words for.

"Oh Engel, that vas the wrong thing to tell me." As he spoke his tail wound around her ankle and began to stroke ever so lightly right behind her knee. She gasped her eyes going wide and falling forward into Kurt's arms in an effort to escape from the tickling on her legs. He had her now and stopped for a moment to gloat. "Your mine now Engel. I have a reputation here in the mansion. Want to guess what for?" He said as he unwound his tail from her ankle and raised it, poking it gently into Lilac's tummy. With her arms pinned by his strong hands, she could only laugh. Kurt continued his tickle attack until her knees gave out from laughter. His arms kept her safe as he stopped tormenting her and lowered her softly to the floor. She wiped at the tears of laughter in her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I think perhaps its time for bed." She said as Kurt offered her a hand up.

"Ja, Logan vill be some soon anyway. He would not be thrilled to fine you here." He said escorting her to his door.

"Ah Kurt..."She hesitated.

"Ja?"

"I hope we can be really goof friends. I like you." Lilac blushed and before Kurt could say anything she slipped out the door.

With his heart lighter than it had been in a long time Kurt sighed as he pulled the covers up. Everything was going to work out for him now.

He just knew it.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry I know its a short chapter. More coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My first X men evolution story. Please don't hate me too much. Also I saw a few mistakes last chapter. I will try to be more careful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 6

The sun rose bathing Kurt in its warm rays. Kurt grumbled and rolled over on his bed pulling the covers a bit more over his head. At least it was Sunday, the one day a week the students got to sleep in. On this one glorious day of the week breakfast wasn't even serve until 8am and danger room training wasn't until 11am. Plus it was the Professors turn to lead the danger room session. His sessions were always fun because unlike Logan who made you fight, The Professor made you think.

Kurt rolled over and took a long stretch. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. It was almost 9. He would have to make sure Lilac was up. Kurt broke into a toothy grin at the thought of her. At least she had been kind enough to explain why he felt so devoted to her after knowing her for less than a day. She promised the deep connection would fade over time.

He prayed it wouldn't. She was the first person to be unafraid, even Kitty had been frightened of him. Kitty, Kurt frowned, Lilac was going to become his new best friend. He knew it. How would Kitty react? Kurt pushed that thought away. Kitty never spent time with him anymore anyways. Just with Lance. Stupid Lance.

Kurt teleported to his bathroom and started the water. He had time for a quick shower before he would inquire if Lilac was up yet and wanted to join him for breakfast.

In record time he was ready for the day. With one last look in the mirror he teleported and knocked his blue hand against her door, "Lilac? Are you awake yet?"

There was no answer. Carefully he put his soft pointed ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything.

"Eavesdropping again Kurt?" Kurt's back fur bristled at the sudden voice and he had to keep himself from hissing in self defense. Every once and while if truly started Kurt would revert to the behaviors that helped keep him alive. He bit down his fear and turned. Storm greeted him with a warm smiled and he wondered if she knew just how badly she had scared him.

"If you're looking for Lilac she's already eating breakfast in the kitchen." Storm said as she gracefully passed Kurt. He watched her go. Perhaps if he had been older...no Storm was very kind but, Kurt knew very well her heart was with someone already.

He teleported to the kitchen.

"Hey blue man! Have some breakfast." Evan called as Kurt appeared. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blue man, not the best nickname. He blamed it on the music group Evan had started listening too. Kurt's golden eyes glanced around...no Lilac.

"Brother if you're looking for your _girlfriend_," Rogue teased." She just left with the professor."

"Kurt try these muffins Jean just made them. There amazing!" Scott said mouth full, while tossing one towards the elf. Distracted with the thought of finding Lilac he teleported away before the muffin could reach him. The muffin landed on the floor with a soft squish.

"The elf skipping breakfast? That's too weird for me." Even said picking up another muffin and his skate board on the way out of the kitchen "Later all."

Rogue looked over at Scott. It was just the two of them now, she felt her cheeks heat up just a bit. He seemed to be ignoring her quite well, absorbed in the Sunday comics and that was fine with her.

Just being together was good enough for her.

Kurt landed in a puff of sulfur smoke right outside Professor X's office. He raised his hand to knock when..."_Come in Kurt, we've been expecting you._" He sighed opening the door. "Professor, you know that freaks me out."

The professor's face was still but his eyes were smiling with a hidden mirth. "Sorry Kurt." As he came in Lilac sat up from where she had been laying down on the professor's couch.

"I am interrupting?" Kurt asked approaching Lilac.

"Not at all, we haven't even started yet. Lilac wanted to wait for you."

Kurt looked at her. She was blushing a bit. "The professor is going to see if he can help restore my memories. I trust him but...I'm still scared. I was hoping you...um...that it..."

"She was wondering if you would be willing to be here while I search her mind?" Professor X asked.

"Ja, I vould be honored." Kurt took a seat next ti Lilac on the couch. He knew how personal it was going into someone's mind. He was honored that she had wanted him near. Who knows what deep secrets the professor could find.

"Let's start, just relax Lilac, this won't hurt." The professor began to concentrate and he felt Lilac open her mind to him. Like a flower gently blooming in the warm sun but no matter where the professor went inside her head all his found were walls, locks and chains. A skilled telepathic mutant had done a violent number on Lilac. Binding or erasing the majority of her mind. Leaving her gentle, trusting and open. As he withdrew he sighed.

"Professor?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Lilac, someone else has been in your mind." He watched her cock her head slightly to the right. "Almost all of your mind, memories and personality are locked away or erased. Your emotions, though intact, have been cleverly dulled."

"What does that mean?" Lilac asked straighting her head and the professor knew that she was missing the gravity of the situation.

"For another telepathic mutant to go to such lengths, such precise detail, would indicate that someone wanted you for something very important. I can't being to guess what but the you we see right now, this gentle trust might not be the real you at all. You could be wild, or playful or shy or just about anything."

Lilac looked between Kurt and the Professor. "So that means...what? That I'm not real or something? I can't remember but... no, I'm me." She shook her head a bit confused, fear touching into her voice. "My head hurts."

"Don't try and force it, those mental walls are strong. I can try to break them down a bit over time or they might wear down on there own but you'll be safe here for now, I promise." The professor gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "And now I think Logan is here to start you kata practice."

As Logan entered Lilac leaned over to Kurt whispering. "Kata?"

"Basic hand to hand combat." Kurt suppled.

"Oh, but I don't want to fight." Lilac said addressing the adults.

"Regardless if you want to fight or not, small fry, there are people out there who will want to hurt you." Logan smirked, "Now change into these and be outside in five minutes." He tossed her a white top and pants with a white belt before heading out the office door.

Lilac looked to the professor, he smiled "Your dismissed Lilac. After lunch I'll have Jean or Scott take you to the mall for some new clothes."

"O-okay." Without even giving Kurt a look she left to change, obeying Logan's command.

"Did you tell herr Logan about...about her mind?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I did, don't worry he will go easy on her. Logan is not one to push someone past what they are capable of." Kurt looked away a bit worried, Logan could be...tough. Scary even. "But," the professor continued, "Perhaps we should talk about you, you and Lilac to be exact. This bond that seems to be between you is from her healing you yes?"

"Ja, she said it would fade in time." Kurt was honest, it was impossible to lie to his mentor.

"I could make the bond go before then. If its bothering you that is? Lilac seems very content in her mind with your...closeness." he smiled.

"Nein, professor. I...kind of like...the connection," Kurt blushed, his tail twitching slightly in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. It will be our secret." Kurt gasped as the professor smiled at him. "Now I think you better get some breakfast before Danger Room training."

Kurt nodded and teleported away. The professor rolled over and opened his window to clear out the smell. Out in the courtyard he could see Lilac following Logan's instructions to the letter. Though he needed to correct her stance more than once.

Professor X narrowed his eyes thinking. Someone had made Lilac the calm obedient creature he saw now, but why and for what purpose? Kurt had been near death when she healed him. Perhaps for that ability?

Or was it something so much more? What secret could this little wisp of a being possibly be hiding?

**A/N: Please review. Chapters are slow because I am using a borrowed computer. Saving up to get one of my own. My old one epically died.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My first X men evolution story. Please don't hate me too much. Also I saw a few mistakes last chapter. I will try to be more careful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 7

The underground tunnel was anything but pleasant. Though the mutant now walking the filth incrusted causeway along the tunnel couldn't care less about the stuffy air or the smell of mold and decay. The sound of dripping water echoed along the long forgotten tunnels. A rat like man, with torn clothes and malformed fingers and feet began feeling his way there the dark maze. Only a few of the chose learned the ways of these tunnels and he felt powerful as one of those so blessed.

Yet…as he approached a dot of light, he felt fear. He had not brought home the sacrificially one. Master…would be angry with him.

"What do you mean you've lost her?" A cruel and sick voice yelled out into the darkness. The room the voice emanated from was dark around the edges with only the center lit. With the vague smell of rotten flesh and medical supplies it was a terrible place to be. His master's anger made Long Talon shiver. The air was stale and rotten, indicating this place was far from the sky and sun.

"Forgive us master. We…we didn't know she would wake up. That she would see the flames and run." Long Talon, spoke from the center of the room. He bowed lowly to the floor addressing the throne set in shadows. A massive hand hit the arm rest with a violent force.

"She was practically gift wrapped for you. All you had to do was take her off that train. Instead you worthless idiots blow the thing up bringing the local police and scattering the occupants to the winds." The voice in the dark growled.

"It's wasn't our fault alone…White Queen left us alone…after she ruined mind of girl. Her fault." He whimpered.

"It's not my fault. I was hired to control her mind, make her docile. The manual labor was not part of the contract." Emma Frost entered the circle of center light from another corner of the room, her tall boots clicking against the floor with a strong sense of ownership.

"You should be punished for screwing up such a simple task. You should all be punished." There was a sucking slurping noise as the voice said this.

"No please master!" The Long Talon cried and men in black robes began to drag him away. The men also approached Emma but she forced them back with ease.

"Like it or not, the hell fire club still needs me to find her. Unless you would prefer to melt away into a pile of rotten goo." Emma smirked. "But the price is now triple what I wanted before she'll be a lot harder to obtain now. Especially if Charles and his X-men have found her."

"You…you little witch!" he growled but the sound of dripping liquid followed by foul smell seemed to convince this voice." I'll pay you your desire but I warn you White Queen, mess this up again and no power in the world will protect you from the hell fire club!"

"As you wish my league." She bowed sarcastically and left the room as the screams of the Long Tail being punished began to fill it.

In away Emma felt bad for the little creature she was sent to get. Oh well, a job was a job and the hell fire club had something in there collection that she wanted. Plus there were many mutants, deemed worthy; she could get to aid her. And she would have to plan carefully.

Charles was not just any telepath. He was the best and if she didn't do this right he would "see" her coming from miles away.

"Kurt look out!" Scott called as a metal claw barely missed the blue fuzzy guy. "Come on everyone! This is only a level 6 simulation. Pull it together!" Scott said blasting metal arrows away from his team.

"Like, thanks for the pep talk fearless leader." Kitty called phasing through the claws shorting them out.

"Kurt get down!" Jean yelled a warning but it was too late. A distracted Kurt didn't have time to port away and a metal arrow went right into his shoulder. He bit back a yelp of pain as he grabbed the shaft and yanked it from his arm. The session wouldn't end for another 10 minutes, until then the door to the Danger room would remain locked. Kurt held his arm tightly putting pressure on the wound willing the bleeding to stop…it hurt so much…

"Lilac…widen your stance. Now… Three hold and move into position four…repeat. One…Two…breath girl…Three…Four..." Logan began, guiding Lilac through the stances and poses. All the punches were simple white belt blocking moves she would be far behind the others in training. Logan could see although she was obeying and learning, her heart didn't seem into it. "Keep going kid, I'm gonna get a drink."

"Yes sir…"

Logan cringed a bit. "Look kid how many times I gotta tell you, it's Logan…or Wolverine if ya prefer or if ya have to be polite Mr. Logan will do just fine but stop calling me sir."

Lilac nodded and smiled a bit while continuing her practice. :Okay, Mr. Logan."

"Better." He said.

Five minutes…

Logan was only gone 5 minutes. He knew it couldn't be any longer than that. Yet when he returned Lilac was unmoving in the third block, her eyes glazed over with an unnatural look. Logan dropped his beer, the glass shattering on the steps as he bounded toward her. "Lilac!" he called with no response. Was she being mental invaded? Charles had informed him of the mental damage someone had done in there already. Grabbing her shoulders he gave her a shake. "Lilac focus!"

She blinked once, then again before "Oh...Mr. Logan…is…is something wrong?" Her voice was shy but unafraid. Logan sighed.

"Kid what just happened?" He asked.

Kurt continued to clutch at his arm, trying not to let the pain distract him from teleporting. The bleeding didn't seem to want to stop and he was starting to feel lightheaded. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation, a deep comfort. Lilac, it felt like she was there…touching his wound and smiling at him. In the time of two breaths his arm was healed. Shocked he could only stare at his arm as the buzzer sounded indicating the end of the session in the danger room.

"Kurt are you all right?" Dr. McCoy asked entering the room. He had seen the wound inflicted while watching from the monitors in the control room.

"Kurt, man you arm just healed. Like Wolverine or something." Evan's said coming over.

"I saw it to." Bobby chimed in. "It just closed on its own."

"Ja, I don't understand it…it vas like Lilac was here." Kurt held out his arm for Dr. McCoy to inspect. There was not even a scratch.

"She said that ve vould be connected for awhile but..I never dreamed anything like this."

"Fascinating, I would love to study this ability in depth more. Jean?"

"Yes Dr.?"

"Please alert the professor to what has happened. Perhaps Lilac had some kind of reaction as well."

And that was how it came to be that the professor found himself mentally bombarded at the same time.

"Professor you'll never believe what happened…" Jean started.

"Chuck if yer listing, you're not gonna believe this…"came Logan's voice.

And as the Professor learned of this new talent he began to wonder what other secrets were in this girl's mind.

**A/N: Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**My first X men evolution story. Please let me know what you think. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 8

Lilac sat quietly on the worn leather couch just outside the Professor door. The hall was quiet except for the ticking of a grandfather clock across the way. As soon as Logan had…shaken her focus back to him while outside practicing he had sent her to wait here for the Professor to talk to her. Was she in trouble? Had she done something wrong? Was she going to be punished?

Punishment…that thought filled Lilac with a fear she had no name for. She tried and yet couldn't remember receiving punishment before but…the feelings still existed. The undeniable fear link to that word…punishment. Lilac began to quiver with fear, yet she remained where Logan has instructed her to wait. Her eyes began to water but she held it back, something…or someone…had taught her to be silent.

"_Ýou are not wanted…." _A voice in her memories spoke. Visions of darkness and unkind hands filled her mind. She covered her face from an unseen blow and whimpered loudly biting back a cry for mercy. A soft fuzzy hand touched her shoulder. "Lilac? Vhat is vrong?"

Eyes brimming with tears looked up into Kurt's smiling face. A smile he dropped the moment he saw her sadness. "Vhat? Vhat it is? Does your head hurt?" He asked seeing how she was gripping herself.

Gently and slowly she shook her head no, but her body continued to shake with fear. "Tell me?" Kurt urged while pushing back a lock of stray hair. Lilac gazed at the floor. "Am I going to be punished?" Her voice was so full of fear that Kurt began to run his finger though her hair in an effort to calm her. "Shh…punished? No, no one is going to hurt you especially not the Professor...shhh."

"But in my head…I see…I see…"

"_Lilac, Kurt. Could you both please come in here now?"_ At the sound of the Professor's voice in her head Lilac grew stiff with fear. Kurt stood and tugged the sleeve of her top. "Come on ja? It's okay." She nodded and silently followed her blue friend through the door into the office.

As soon as the Professor saw her he understood. "Lilac I am not like those hands in your memories." He watched her eyes widen slightly and then she began to cry.

"Why? What is in my head? I only wanted to help…Please don't punish me. Not again please…I'll be good...I'll be a good girl." Lilac wailed.

"Lilac, stop it vhat's the matter with you?" Kurt asked as she sunk to her knees sobbing. The Professor held up his hand and silenced Kurt. "One of her mental walls is beginning to collapse. Let's see if she can work it out."

But just as quickly as it started it stopped, leaving a blinking Lilac wondering why she was on the floor. As she stood Kurt embraced her mumbling soft words of comfort while nuzzling his nose into her neck. It tickled a little and surprised by his show of affection Lilac returned the hug. "Are you okay Kurt?"

"Me! Ja I'm fine you were the one crying."

She tilted her head. "Crying? Why?"

"It's unimportant for the moment Lilac. Now tell me about what happened earlier." The Professor smiled already guessing the answer.

"You mean healing Kurt? I am sure I mentioned we would be bound for awhile. I felt the pain and when it didn't stop I just acted. Was what I did wrong?" She asked looking from the Professor to Kurt.

"Not at all, but this is the first time I have ever heard of someone remote healing another. You don't seem quite as worn out though."

Lilac shrugged, "It was a little wound."

Professor Xavier turned his attention to the door. "Come in Jean." He called before there was a knock.

"I hope I'm not imposing Professor but I wanted to see if you wanted me to take Lilac to the mall for some clothes."

"Well how about it Lilac? Feel up to a little outing." He asked and she nodded. "Jean you know where the credit card it, get whatever you really need Lilac."

"Oh I vant to go!" Kurt said nearly leaping in place with excitement.

"Don't you have a three page history paper due tomorrow?" Jean asked and Kurt frowned.

"Ja…but…" Kurt started

"School comes first Kurt, I'm sure Jean and Scott can keep a good eye on Lilac for you." Professor Xavier assured.

It was only a short ride to the mall and Jean was being very kind to her in Lilac's opinion anyway. Scott was to as they chatted with her even as they drove in Scott's really nice red car. After getting over the initial shock of the size of the mall. Lilac was having a wonderful time shopping with Jean, though Scott seemed more than a bit board. After a few stores and purchases Lilac found herself getting rather tired.

"Are you sure your okay waiting here?' Jean asked as she and Scott prepared to leave Lilac on a bench by the center fountain. Jean has sense her growing fatigue more than Lilac admitting it. There was also the defiant feeling of not wanting to be a burden.

"Yes, I'll just rest here a bit." Lilac said with a smiled. Jean had already mentioned to her she wanted to get some new things at Victoria's Secret (whatever that was) but hinted they would be for Scott to enjoy. The idea of love and sex Lilac understood though how she understood she didn't know.

"Wait right here then, we won't be long." Scott said as he and Jean began to walk away hand in hand.

Lilac sighed softly watching them go. Love was…nice.

Gambit couldn't believe how well his day was going. He had stopped at the mall to pick up some of those special playing cards he liked so much and a little flirting with the cashier had gotten everything for half price. Now he had nothing more planned for the time being other than some people watching. He found so much humor in 'normal" people. As the glanced around for a suitable spot to thumb through his new cards and people gaze his eyes found a hungry looking, waif of a girl sitting alone on a bench. Gambit looked around, now who in their right mind would leave a little thing like that all alone? There must be a parent nearby? Gambit made himself cozy against one of the artificially trees. He would watch for a bit. This…child had attracted his attention without a single word or movement… and only mutants could ever hold his attention like that. He waited watching her from a safe distance. After half an hour past and no one had come to claim her, no one had even showed interest in her. Yet still she sat quietly waiting. Gambit was sure she was a mutant now; it was just a way of holding oneself. He had seen it many times before. Well, since no one seemed to be coming to collect the kid it was about time for the raging Cajun to introduce himself.

Putting on his best smile, one reserved for charming but not seduction, because that would be gross. Gambit strode with confidence over to the young lady.

"Hello petite." He said making sure the words rolled pleasantly off his tongue.

He watched her as she lifted his head towards him. Then she looked right, then left and then behind her. "Are you talking to me sir?" She asked innocently, looking into his odd colored eyes.

"I don't see anyone else here petite, do you?" He smiled warmly.

"Oh but my name is not Petite it's Lilac." Lilac stated with certainty. Gambit almost choked…how trusting was this kid? Her eyes were so bright. "My name is Gambit, how would you like Gambit to take you to get an ice cream?" He asked reaching out for her.

Lilac shook her head. "No, I'm suppose to stay here."

"And who told you to do that petite?" Gambit asked as he took out a playing card and began to twirl it though his fingers.

"Scott did." She answered honestly, seeing no reason not to. "How are you doing that?" She asked pointing to the card.

"It's a trick. Do you like card tricks petite?" His voice became slightly darker, Lilac did not notice but Gambit was beginning to wonder if the Scott she spoke of was the one he knew. One of Xavier's brats.

"I don't remember if I've ever seen a card trick before. My memory is kind of…messed up."

"Well then petite allow Gambit to amaze you. Pick a card, any card." He smiled going through the simple card trick routine. At the end of his trick she smiled and clapped at his cleverness. Oh yes Gambit was starting to like this little mutant very much.

"How old are you petite? And where are you staying" He asked knowing most people would not answer such things to a stranger but it was clear she trusted too much. It was adorable in a way.

"I'm 14 and I am staying with my new friend's as the school on the hill." She smiled, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"On the hill?" He asked she nodded.

"Yes, it's near a forest and a cliff and the sea. It's really neat."

"They treating you well petite?" Gambit asked carefully. If he wanted any information he would need to be careful in his wording.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Scott screamed scaring both lilac and Gambit.

Gambit held up his hands and Scott and Jean rushed over. "Gambit meant no harm. Just wondering why petite was left all alone."

"Get away you monster!" Scott yelled and they were beginning to draw attention.

"Scott people are looking." Jean warned.

"Gambit just leaving anyhow, this just got boring. Later petite." He waved over his shoulder as he walked off disappearing into the crowd.

"Lilac don't you know never to talk to strangers?" Jean asked. Lilac shook her head. 'Who was he?" Lilac wondered out loud.

Scott grabbed Lilac by the shoulders roughly. "What did he say to you? What did you tell him?" He increased his grip, Lilac whimpered. "Please Scott...you're hurting me… stop please…" At her whimpering Scott returned to his sense and released her.

"We're going home now." With that command, Jean lead Lilac away and back to the car. Scott followed close at their heels.

Scott never noticed the shadow in the bushes and along the walls of the parking garage.

"Some future leader." Gambit scoffed mentally from the shadows. "Can't even tell when someone is watching him."

And Gambit continued to watch the trio until they drove out of sight.

**A/N: Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow no reviews last chapter huh? Was it that bad? I thought it was rather good. Well if this chapter gets no review I will be ending the story. It can play out in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X Men Evolution is property of its respected creator. **

Chapter 9

The return to the mansion was unpleasant. Scott was angry the whole way and not understanding what she had done wrong had Lilac cowering quietly in the back of his care. Jean had tried to tell her it was okay, that Scott was just over reacting but the bruises forming on Lilac's arms told her a different story. Was this "Gambit" such a bad person? Bad enough to make Scott hurt her for even speaking to him? As Scott pulled into the driveway and parked Lilac flung herself out of the car and dashed towards her room. "Lilac!" Jean called after her while shooting Scott a look.

Lilac didn't even know how she made it back to her room, flinging herself on the bed and burying her tear covered face into the pillows. She sobbed a heart wrenching sound so engrossed in her feelings that she did not hear the Bamf indicating the entrance of Kurt into her room.

"Lilac I saw you vere back. Vhat did you get at …the …mall. Lilac?" She had yet to acknowledge him or move from her position on the bed. Kurt slowly approached her. "Lilac?" He asked gently reaching for her shoulder the moment he touched it she hissed in pain and pulled away from him.

"Lilac vhat?" He asked as her tear stained eyes looked into his golden ones. Without even thinking of his actions he pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. Dancing across her shoulder was a bruise a very distinctive 4 fingers and a thumb bruise. Kurt narrowed his eyes getting defensive. "Who?" was all he asked in a stoic voice.

Lilac tuned away. "It was my fault. I talked to a…a…stranger at the mall. Scott just wanted me to learn a lesson…I think. It hurts and I can't…can't heal myself." She whimpered the last part. "Kurt?" she hesitated, his stance had changed and in a moment he Bamfed away leaving her alone again.

Down in the kitchen….

"Scott I can't believe you were so rough with Lilac." Jean hissed.

"Look I'll go and apologies in a bit. I am under a tremendous pressure to protect this family. You just don't understand." Scott growled.

Jean huffed and crossed her arms. "You're right, I don't understand."

Kurt chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "Hey Kurt." Jean called but he ignored her and jumped like a feral animal snarling at Scott. The duo disappeared in a cold of sulfur smoke. Her eyes went wide. "Professor!" She called mentally.

Kurt landed on the roof with his tail wound tightly around Scott's wrist threating to drop him over the side. "Kurt! What are you doing? Put me down." Scott demanded.

"Vhy did you injure Lilac? Vhy are her shoulders covered in bruises from your hands!" He tightened his tail making Scott wince in pain.

"I seriously hurt her? I didn't mean to bruise her. She was talking to Gambit I thought he was trying to trick her." Scott was almost begging a drop from this height would injury him greatly.

"_Kurt, put Scott down right now!" _The Professor ordered in his mind. Kurt growled but then bamfed to the ground bring Scott safely with him. "_Both of you my office now."_

Lilac was unsure what happened after that. Later that night Scott had come to apologies limping a bit. Lilac had been concerned and offered the heal him but he brushed her off assuring her he was fine. In fact the Professor had punished him for the injuries he had caused her by being too aggressive in his role of leadership. He had only wanted to protect his family but had gone about it poorly. Since she didn't know any better Lilac was unable to understand what she had done wrong.

She didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day and was told it was because he had school work to complete but as the moon began to rise he came into her room. Lilac was sleeping softly. He tucked her in a bit more before disappearing back to his own room.

Lilac rolled over and stretched. The morning was gorgeously bright and warm. Getting up for a quick shower Lilac found her clothes from yesterday in her room. Smiling she picked a tunic top and some jeans before heading down for breakfast. Lilac became aware that the mansion was oddly quiet. Entering ht kitchen she found it to be empty. The usually food plates were not out so she grabbed some cereal and fruit.

"Where is everyone?" She whispered. Unaware that it was Monday morning and the rest of the student had headed to school.

"Good morning Lilac." Storm said entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Ororo. Where is everyone?" She asked.

Storm smiled. "It's Monday Lilac the other students are at school."

"Oh…am I supposed to be there?" Lilac asked curiously.

"Not until I create the proper paper work for you. You see Lilac I was unable to find any record of your existence in the normal data bases, no birth certificate or form or ID. Until then why don't you explore the grounds a bit. Storm had a lovely garden you might like. " Professor X said wheeling in. Strom blushed.

"Okay that sounds really nice." And with a quick clearing of dishes lilac was off.

"Just don't leave the grounds." The Professor called after her.

"Really Charles, you do worry too much." Storm said with a smile knowing very well that Charles only worried because he cared for all of them.

The sun was so warm as Lilac hurried down the mansion steps. There was something so peaceful about the world when the sky is blue and the birds are chirping. She needed this day anyway after Scott yelled at her yesterday. Storm's garden was easy to find and Lilac found herself spending most of the morning among the flowers. When the sun got too warm for Lilac she found herself headed toward the forest where she stumbled upon a snoozing Wolverine.  
"Hi Logan." She giggled as he grunted at her.

"Arn't you suppose to be in school small fry?" He asked not even tilting his hat up to look at her. Lilac folded her legs and sat under the shady tree near him.

"No, not till the professor get some kind of paper work for me. Until then he said I could explore the grounds."

Logan said nothing for a moment and Lilac leaned back against the tree next to him closing her eyes in the soft warm breeze.

"You wanna talk about yesterday darling?" Logan asked feeling her stiffen against the tree.

Lilac turned away slightly. "So you…heard about that?" He grunted. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers and Scott got so upset with me." Unconsciously she rubbed at her arms.

"Didn't think you would need to be reminded about stranger danger." He chuckled roughly.

"Well I didn't know any better. If I never talk to strangers I wouldn't have gone with the professor and the others when I was first found." She offered in defense.

Logan nodded. "Some people just aren't safe to be around darling."

"So how will I know who is safe and who isn't?" She asked innocently.

"You just will darling, Keep that blue elf near ya, he'll make sure your safe. Now run along and let me get back to my nap."

Lilac laughed and ran off along the edge of the woods. Logan watched her go taking in her scent. The kid didn't have very much sense in her head but there was something really special about her.

Logan yawned and rolled over against the tree. He defiantly needed to finish he nap before the rest of the kids got home.

A week had past and Lilac had found her place in her new family. After only a few girl arguments between her and Kitty, well mostly Kitty arguing at her in regards to how much attention Kurt was giving her. In fact she was enjoying not having to attend school yet spending most of her afternoons talking to Logan.

But now it was her first Monday to attended school and she was so not ready.

**A/N: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first X men fanficiton hope you like it. I have no excuse for why this chapter is so late. Just been busy.**

**I Don't own anything but Lilac she's my own character.**

Chapter 11

Lilac combed her hair for the third time in a row watching the clock out of the corner of her eye. She was not ready for this "school" thing. Just the idea of so many strangers was sending her into a panic attack. Her eyes glanced at the script the professor had prepared for her. She was Lilac Smithoski an exchange student from Russia. Why the professor had chosen such a faraway place she didn't know. Maybe because of her looks? Maybe because she was so quiet? Perhaps the other students would not think she knew enough English to chat with them. She thought to herself glancing into the mirror and once more began to brush her brown hair. She was not ready for this.

"Lilac are you ready?" Jean called tapping on her door. When she got no response she slowly pushed the door open. "Lilac?" She called softly to the girl staring in the mirror.

"Jean I…I can't do this." She whispered but the telepath understood her loud and clear.

"Of course you can, it's not much different than being here. Lots of students with different interests all learning together." Jean sat on Lilac's bed. "Besides the professor worked it so except one class a day you will always have someone from this house with you."

Lilac sighed, she had forgotten about that. She would have to thank the professor later for his forethought.

"Come on Scott's giving us a ride." Jean stood and held out her hand to the girl. Lilac grabbed her new back pack before grabbing Jean's hand.

"Wow it's so big." Lilac marveled at the large brick building in front of her.

"You have your schedule right?" Jean asked as Scott parked. Lilac nodded.

"Okay you have locker 289 that's on the second floor and you have English literature in 103 as your first class, that's on the first floor. Kurt's in that class too." Jean instructed. "We all meet together for lunch at 12:30 till 1pm."

"Speaking of Kurt where is he?" Lilac asked. "I didn't see him this morning."

"He probably stopped for another gut bomb burger before class." Scott answered as Lilac made a face. "I know but for some reason the fuzzy dude likes them." He said as they began to walk in. Mixing with the other students.

"Here's 103 Lilac." Jean said pointing to a room in the hall. "And up the stairs and to the right should be locker 289. Think you'll be okay on your own from this point?" Jean asked. She had her own class to get ready for.

"Yes I think so." Lilac said after a moment of hesitation. She had to learn or relearn this school stuff and some of it she knew she had to do on her own.

Her locker was easy to find and open. No one seemed to be paying much mind to the girl in the beige tunic top and blue jeans. As she turned to go back down the stairs to her class room a small shiver ran through her. Kurt was about to appear. She stopped and waited pondering why her bond with him had not weakened yet. If anything it was growing stronger by the day.

Kurt carefully opened the bathroom door, his inducer on as he waved his hand to help disperse the sulfur smell. Thankfully it was the boy's room and horrible smells coming from it was nothing new. He spotted Lilac across the hall and he waved. She smiled waving back.

"Ready for your first class ja?" He asked holding his arm out for her to take.

"Why Kurt you're such a gentleman." She teased linking her arm in his as they headed to class. As she was introduced by her teacher to the classmates her eyes kept flickering to Kurt for silent reassurance. He gave it to her and more. As she took the seat in front of Kurt, she felt his tail wrap around her ankle giving her a gentle squeeze for reassurance. He was there, she was safe.

Kurt was worried about his friend. That simple introduction to the class had seemed to unnerve Lilac just a bit but a few reassuring squeezes of his tail and she relaxed. He could feel her relax inside his heart. He wondered if she was ever going to get the courage to talk to him about their growing bond.

Kurt couldn't help but be worried that Lilac was upset with his connection to her. He was enjoying the feeling Lilac's emotions and essence in his heart. He couldn't imagine a time without her now. Perhaps he should be worried more about himself then her.

He was falling in love with her.

Lilac hated to admit it but she was enjoying school. English lit with Kurt, Math with Rogue, History with Evan and Kitty, Lunch with everyone, Art with Jamie…in fact all of her classes were going well. Everyone seemed friendly and those who weren't seemed to not be paying her any attention.

Until Biology that is… it was Lilac's last class for the day and the only class she had apart from her new friends.

She arrived slightly late to class and the teacher was in no mood for her I got lost excuse. After he had snapped at Lilac she found herself confused as the teacher broke them into groups of two to work on a dissection project. As the students began to pair off Lilac stood still in the center of the classroom. It seemed everyone already had someone.

"Hey uh...Li..lac. I…I don't have a partner yet." Someone called from the corner of the room. Lilac turned and smiled warmly. She knew the owner of this voice. If he hadn't been there the night Kurt was hurt she never would have been able to heal him with that big wooden spike in his stomach. Hurrying over she hoped up onto the seat at the lab table next to the blob.

"We'll you know my name but I'm afraid I never asked yours that night you helped us. Thank you again for helping us." She smiled slightly being wary. Logan's words of warning about strangers were still in her head.

"It's Fred but my friends call me the Blob." He said looking away a slight blush on his cheeks.

Lilac crinkled her nose at this bit of information. "Blob? Doesn't sound…like a kind name. If it's alright with you… can I just call you Fred?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. Obviously no one had told her about the time he kidnapped Jean.

They fell into silent as the teacher began handing out small covered metal tray. Lilac was not paying much mind looking over the paper work as Fred uncovered the project. "cool pig dissection." At this Lilac looked up and saw the small dead form laying on the metal table.

Blob reached for a scalpel as the teacher began to drone on and on about where to make the first incision, how to remove the organs etc.

Making eye contact with Lilac he offered her the knife. "Um…would you like to make the first cut?" Lilac shook her head no. Fred nodded. "Yeah it's kind of gross…I don't mind…you can take the notes…okay?"

She tried…she really did but Lilac found her eyes drawn to every cut the Blob was making. The sound of the slicing flesh made her shiver and the more she stared at the poor diced up animal the more her mind seemed to slip. She began to hyperventilate.

Blob looked up from his work. "Hey…are you alright?"

"no…No…NO!" Lilac screamed the last bit pushing away from the table, the stool she sat on clattered to the floor and she fell along with it.

The teacher stopped talking "What's going on back there?"

"Lilac she kind of…fainted…I guess." Blob offered. The instructor rolled his eyes a mumbled something about this happening at least one a year.

"Take her to the nurse." He said to Fred before being to talk about the Gail bladder of a pig. Fred helped steady Lilac to her feet. Leading her out of the room he tried to talk to her but her glassy eyes seemed unfocused. "No…no get away…" she mumbled to herself before collapsing once more in the hallway by the lockers.

"Hey Li…come on. What's wrong it was just a dumb dead pig."

"Something…bad…" was all he understood as she continued to mumble.

And that's when Kurt found them.

**A/N: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first X men fanficiton hope you like it. I have no excuse for why this chapter is so late. Just been busy.**

**I Don't own anything but Lilac she's my own character.**

Chapter 12

Kurt loved homeroom. It was his last "class" of the day. It was suppose to be study/ homework time but no one ever treated it as such. He looked at Kitty chatting with Amara just a few feet away. He couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago he would have spent this time trying to get her attention. Teasing her, scaring her, tickling the back of her knee with the tip of his spade tail but not today and if the feelings he had we're truly growing for Lilac he doubted he would ever want to be anything but just friends with Kitty again. Kurt doodled happily in his notebook completely unaware of the fact Kitty kept giving him glances almost as if she missed his attempts to earn her attention.

As Kurt was finishing another pointless doodle a terror suddenly gripped his heart like a vise. The pain was so unexpected that he had to bite his tongue to hold in a cry of agony. Tasting blood in his mouth he tried to make sense of what was happening. Maybe Scott had been right too many gut bomb burgers was giving him a heart attack.

He took a few deep breathes trying to gather his feelings, no this pain was not his…Lilac!

Kurt's hand shot up as he practically screamed. "I have to go to the bathroom!" As soon as the classroom door closed behind him he bamfed to the hallway right outside Lilac's last class of the day. He didn't care if anyone saw him. This fear was so overwhelming he could almost drown in it. As it was it was taking almost all the concentration he had to keep their feelings separate.

That's when he found them Lilac and the Blob. Her on the floor clutching herself as if in great pain, him crouched over her. Kurt couldn't stop the feral growl that left his mouth. Looking up Fred backed away from Lilac holding his hands up in defense. It had been made very clear to him that the brotherhood was not to be engaging in fights on campus with the xmen. And that blue witch of a shape shifter he worked for would make him pay dearly and painfully if he did.

"Vhat did you do!" Kurt hissed as he ran over to them. He was almost shaking with rage as he scooped Lilac into his arms. She was shaking like the willows before a storm and dug her nails fearfully into his fur. It hurt but he would not let go. Her eyes were glassy and pale. Her breathing was shallow and labored. She did not seem to see him.

"Man I didn't do anything…one minute were in class dicing up a pig next minute she's screaming and stuff." Fred continued to back away. This guy looked crazy.

"I don't believe you!" He growled again ready to attack but a tiny voice froze him.

"Kurt…home…home…professor." Was all Lilac was able to manage before screaming once more.

Her pain spared him into action holding her close he bamfed out of the school and towards the only man that might be able to help her. Even maxing out the distance he could travel it would take a total of 4 teleports to reach the ground just outside of the mansion. Lilac was doing well for someone not used to teleporting. Most untrained could take one or two teleports but Kurt quickly changed his mind about this when they arrived at the mansion and the undigested leftovers of Lilac's lunch covered his shirt. The smell wanted to make his sensitive nose fall off but he had no time to focus on his own discomfort. Lilac's shaking had evolved into almost a seizure. He didn't dare to move her from where she lay on the grass.

"I'll be right back." He promised bamfing away to get help. His smoke had not even cleared before she began screaming again.

Logan rolled over in the grass beneath the trees. This late spring early summer nap time without the kids around was the best. It would be summer soon and then he would get no peace for three whole months. Maybe he would take a vacation back up to Canada? That would be nice but the teens needed training. Oh well…he mused closing his eyes again. A fearful scream instantly drew him from his slumber. That was one of the kids! One of his girls from the sound of it. Claws out he began to run towards the front of the building and the sound. He took a quick note of the position of the sun, no one should have been home yet.

Rounding the final corner he let out a battle cry only to be met with nothing. No bad guys, no mutants attacking, no government agents with guns. His eyes immediately fell on Lilac who was sitting on the ground, her knees drawn tightly to her chest rocking ever so slowly.

"Small fry? What's wrong?" He asked approaching her swiftly. The smell of fear was so strong it was palatable and her sick was making him nauseous. Had she been sick at school? How did she get here?

"No…don't touch…non toccare!" She pleaded in a voice much weaker than the voice she had been using just this morning. She continued, "Si prega di lasciarmi andare…per favore!"

"Is that Italian kid? Come on what's wrong…" He grabbed her shoulder and met with her doll like eyes. Eyes completely lost in a memory. He knew she couldn't answer him. The moment his large hands touch her shoulders she screamed and pushed back. Logan had trouble explaining what happened after that. It was as if ever wound he had ever received began to reopen. His healing factor was trying desperately to keep up.

Logan's scream mixed with Lilac's. It was only a few moments before something sharp entered Lilac's arm. The pain instantly melted as she grew fuzzy and sleepy slipping into a dark dreamless sleep.

When she next opened her eyes the moon was almost settling. She was in her bed, clean and dressed in her nightgown. It took her a moment to recall what had happened but when she did she sat straight up and let out a sorrowful wail, sobbing into her hands.

Mr. Logan…

She had killed him.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry if the translations are off a bit.**

**No touch = non toccare**

**Please let me go = Si prega di lasciarmi andare**

**Please = per favore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first X men fanficiton hope you like it. I have no excuse for why this chapter is so late. Just been busy.**

**I Don't own anything but Lilac she's my own character.**

Chapter 13

When she next opened her eyes the moon was almost settling. She was in her bed, clean and dressed in her nightgown. A smiley face bandage on her arm looked up at her and made her smile. That was so Kurt. Kurt…what had happened to her earlier? Kurt had been teleporting her someplace but why? It took her a moment to recall what had happened but when she did she sat straight up crying out a sorrowful wail, sobbing into her hands.

Mr. Logan…

She had killed him…Just like she had killed that other man. She could see flashes in her mind, bits of black and white memory. A dark alley and strong muscle covered man…he had started to touch her…in a bad way and she had killed him by…somehow making him bleed all over the ground, she wasn't sure how.

Lilac began to have trouble breathing…hyperventilating as it was. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes, the room began to spin…

_Logan can heal…_

That thought snapped her mind back into focus. That's right…Kurt said he had a healing mutation so maybe she had not killed him. She slid off the bed and into a pair of slippers. If he was alive he would be in the medical wing under the facility. Opening her door slowly she peered into the dark hallway. Quick as a shadow she slipped out of her room and headed towards the library. Pulling on a large copy of War and Peace, the bookcase slid back revealing a dark stairwell. She smiled to herself. The week she had spent alone in the mansion had not been pointless. Almost every moment of everyday she had spent exploring. These stairs were a back up to the lower levels in case the elevator was too dangerous to use.

Gliding down the dark stairs Lilac moved slowly, her eyes needed time to adjust to the decreasing light. Coming to the end it was just a matter of finding the small switch on the wall opening a metallic panel. Lilac shielded her eyes as the fluorescent light flooded into the tunnel.

Walking out into the hallway she listened…the place was eerily quiet but soon a soft beeping noise came to her ears. Following the sound she found Mr. Logan…covered in wires on a bed. She stepped quietly into the medical room. He seemed to be breathing on his own and other than being paler than usual he appeared to be sleeping.

He was alive…She sighed happily to herself and turned to go.

"Leaving so soon small fry?" Logan spoke from the bed startling a gasp from Lilac. She heard his gruff laugh at her reaction.

"Mr. Logan…you're awake." She said going over to his bed side.

"You pack quite a wallop there kid." He said looking over at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm not mad as you small fry."

"But…I almost killed you." She whispered, her eyes began to water pitifully.

Wolverine laughed again. "Stronger people than you have tried."

She nodded but…"I'm sorry." She whispered beginning to tremble. He reached for her cheek and she collapsed into his chest crying.

"Sorry…hiccup… Sorry…I'm so sorry…hiccup..." Logan shhhed her while gently rubbing circles onto her back. Why was it he always became the daddy to these girls? Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and now Lilac. He was really losing his violent I don't care about anyone reputation.

Once she still he nudged her gently to look at him. "What set you off kid?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts fiddling with his blanket a bit. As she told him her story, what she could remember of it anyway. Logan pulled her slightly closer.

"I'm glad you killed him Li, men like that shouldn't be allowed to live." Logan grumbled.

"But I…"

"No buts kid. You we're just protecting yourself and whoever was in your head messed you up. You couldn't control it. Now go back to bed." He pushed her away.

"Don't you want me to heal you?" She asked softly.

"Nah small fry, I'll be fine in the morning. Now let me get some sleep." And before Lilac could even wish Logan good night his snore surrounded her. She sighed and returned the way she came.

Morning came and everything seemed normal until Lilac entered the kitchen. Everyone went silent and looked at her. Sensing something was not right Lilac stopped in her tracks. She had never even considered what the others might think about her.

After an uncomfortable moment Rogue cleared the space beside her and padded it sending Lilac a smile. Everyone continued to stare as Lilac grabbed some breakfast. After two mouthfuls of cereal she looked up. "What?"

"Are you like sure you're feeling okay to be down here? Like we all heard what happened to Logan." Kitty stated flatly.

Lilac set her spoon down suddenly not feeling very hungry. So that was it then? They were all upset with her.

"Don't worry about it none sughar. You now just joined the "I almost killed Logan" club consisting of you and me." Rogue smiled. She knew what Lilac must be going through. After her run in with Logan's claws and needing to heal by taking from him she had in fact almost killed him as well.

"Lilac do you remember what sent you out of control?" Jean asked with concern in her voice. It was very…motherly. Lilac swallowed wishing Kurt was there.

"Yeah I do…my memories are…coming back…"

"Seriously?" Scott asked, Lilac nodded.

"So what do you remember?" Evan scooted closer his fear of her seeming to be gone. In fact everyone seemed curious now inching closer to the table.

Lilac told her story once again and when she finished the mixer of emotions in the room seemed strong enough to taste.

"Shit." Bobby whispered. Other mumbles of disbelief echoed through the air.

Lilac broke the silence. "Where's Kurt?" she asked missing the upset her friend's felt on her behalf.

"He's in the danger room running drills. Why don't you go get him Lilac? It's about time to get ready for school." Scott offered.

"Okay." And with that Lilac hurried out of the room.

"Wow." Scott said.

"Scott what should we do? This isn't a normal situation." Jean wondered.

"We need to tell the professor." Rogue spoke up.

"Maybe Lilac should be lock up?" Evan's asked but was immediately sorry for it. "Hey I just meant for a bit…till the professor gets a handle on things. You've seen how sick she looks all the time and how pale. Maybe a lot of other bad things happened to her that could get us hurt."

"Yeah like what if she does that to one of us? Creepy…." Kitty added wrapping her arms around herself.

"Dangerous or not the professor would never lock anyone up." Spoke Ororo as she made her entrance into the kitchen. She shot Evan a warning look. "Don't worry everyone; Charles has the situation quite in hand. Now all of you should be getting ready for school I think."

"But what about Kurt? And Lilac?" Bobby asked.

"I'm afraid they are taking the day off today. Now run along or you will be late."

"That's like totally not fair." Kitty whined as she walked out of the kitchen with some of the younger students.

"Will Lilac be alright?" Jean asked. Ororo smiled at her. "You know the professor as well as anyone Jean, don't worry he what he thinks is best."

Jean nodded as she and Scott walked out to finished getting ready for school.

Still she could not shake the feeling that something was not right in the mansion.

**A/N: Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first X men fanficiton hope you like it. I have no excuse for why this chapter is so late. Just been busy.**

**I Don't own anything but Lilac she's my own character.**

Chapter 14

Lilac hurried down to the danger room. After checking that the simulation being run was not a life or death simulation Lilac entered her code and the large metal doors whooshed open. Immediately the sounds of cheering and happiness filled her ears. Stepping thought the door Lilac joined a large crowd of astonished circus goers watching the incredible Nightcrawler high above them. He seemed to dance in the air, jumping, tuning, tumbling and teleporting. Lilac found her place among the happy throng. Kurt's act was almost over and as he landed like a graceful swan the roar from the crowd was deafening. Kurt bowed "Danke Danke" he said as the simulation ended and the circus and everything apart of if vanished. Yet…one pair of clapping hands remained.

His head shot up looking for the maker of the sound. He should have known who it was as his golden eyes fell upon Lilac. He smiled and teleported to her side.

"Feeling better Engel?" He asked as his eyes danced over her body seeking injury or wound.

"I'm fine but that…that was amazing! I don't have words for it." Her eyes were wide with child like wonder.

"Ja doing mein old act helps me think." Kurt sighed and turned his head slightly away.

"Are...are you mad at me?" She asked. Everyone else had seemed either mad or scared of her so far this morning.

"Nien Lilac!" He spun on his heels and embraced her tightly to his chest. "I am vorryed about you. For you. I don't vant anything to happen to you."

"To me? But I…I almost killed Logan. If anything I should be locked away." Lilac sniffed loudly tears forming in her eyes.

"It wasn't you fault Lilac and no one is going to lock you away." The Professor spoke drawing the attention of the pair. "I would like you to stay home from school today Lilac. We cannot risk another incident like yesterday. For your own safety and the safety of the other students. I hope you understand. I will work with you as much as you can handle until you can control your abilities. Now why don't go to your room and get more rest. I would like to talk to Kurt."

"Yes Professor." Lilac said obediently and squeezed Kurt's hand before pulling away. He watched her go longingly. Her scent still lingered on his fur.

As the door closed the Professor spoke. "You know you really should tell her how you feel Kurt."

Kurt blushed and his tail flicked with naughty thoughts. That was the trouble with tails sometimes. The Professor reading a little more than he should in Kurt's body language changed the subject. "Kurt isn't it about time you got ready for school?"

"Ja Professor. Thank you." He bamfed quickly away to finish getting ready for the school day, but a small surprise was waiting in his room. In his bed.

Lilac…had apparently taken a liking to Kurt's scent and the comfort it brought to her and now Kurt found her sleeping in his bed. Kurt had nearly jumped at the sight of her laying there…helpless…prone. Again his tail began to quiver. Just one little kiss, it could hurt anything. He thought as he slow stalked to the bed. He leaned over ever so slowly…just…one…kiss.

Honk Honk! A car sounded from outside followed by Scott shouting. "Kurt! Move it! We're running late." Kurt snapped rigged like he had been slapped and bamfed away to the car thankful his dark fur hid his blush as he slipped into the back seat with Kitty and Amara. As the car passed through the gates of the school no one saw a pair of red eyes watching from the dark shadows of the forest.

"So petite not accounted for today? Maybe Gambit in luck." He spoke while shuffling some cards.

_Just before midnight…8 hours earlier_

Gambit leaned back against the cement pillar of the parking garage. His eyes were half closed as if he was resting but this body spoke volumes. He was a jungle cat with the power to leap from the dark and strike with ferocity unmatched. His informants had told him about a mutant woman who seemed in a bind and for the right price Gambit would do just about any job. So now he was waiting for the "lady" to arrive and offer him a deal. He didn't have to wait long. Midnight came and with it a white Cadillac slowly drove into the parking garage. It stopped a few feet from him and a blond beauty in white with high heel boots stepped out.

"You're Gambit?" she asked her tone seemed to suggest she expected something more.

"We Chere. I am he." Gambit did a slightly mocking bow. The lady narrowed her eyes.

"Lay off the charm. I need a job done and I was told you're the one who can do it." She growled slightly.

"Oh fiery eh? Gambit like. So what you need Gambit to do?" He asked.

"A simple kidnapping, that's all." She said reaching for a packet of papers. On top was a photo of a little girl and a blue furry guy. Gambit hissed slightly, he knew the boy as the teleporter of the X-men but it was not the boy that troubled him. The girl smiling next to him was none other than the little petite he had met at the mall.

"I know this fuzzy plush toy. He's one of those bratty X-men. He the one you want?" He asked raising an eyebrow. It was his only indication that he hoped dark and furry there was the target.

"No the girl. She is not to be harmed do you understand?" The "lady" huffed.

"She a mutant too? That gonna cost extra, lots of unknown dangers to factor in catching mutants. Alive and unharmed anyway." He smoothly spoke.

"$50,000…if you can bring her to me in three days." The lady in white said opening up a brief case. "Half now, the rest on delivery of the merchandise."

"And what kind of powers does the petite have?" Gambit asked rolling his words pleasantly.

"Nothing that can harm you. Her powers are rather pathetic. So do we have an agreement?" She asked. Gambit lifted his eyebrow again. If petite's powers were so pathetic why would this woman want her so badly?

"We have a deal." He said with a smile as the lady in white told him were to meet her in three days with the girl. Again she mentioned the importance of her being unharmed.

Gambit smiled to himself as he watched the rest of the students hurry off to school. He had already checked the weather witch had taken a plane a few days ago to visit family in Africa and the dear blue Dr. was giving a talk in Canada. Meaning the only two adults currently in the house were the Professor and Wolverine. Gambit did not worry about the professor sensing him. After all a thief such as himself had learned to build mental walls to hid his thoughts. But Logan…that wild man would be a problem. Gambit snorted and leaned against a tree. If he waited for Logan to leave the students would be home. Though if he waited long enough the dark would cover his trail. Since he already knew the basic layout of the mansion Gambit resigned himself to wait till dark.

Then Lilac would be his…

**A/N: Please review. Sorry this took so long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first X men fanficiton hope you like it.**

**I Don't own anything but Lilac she's my own character.**

**Hi all this story is going to be discontinued. Thank you all so much for reading and reviews. **


End file.
